


Kingdom Hearts Drabble Collection

by KeybladeCryptography



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeCryptography/pseuds/KeybladeCryptography
Summary: Hi sometimes I talk to my friends and get an idea and write things and then I like them more then when I write things on purpose so now I have a place to put the things I write on accident.So. Yeah. Kingdom Hearts things. Tags will be updated along with uh...whatever I add?





	1. "You're a good friend."

"On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire." The first time, long ago, in an age where keyblades were a commonality and light was lusted after. The second time, the darkness took root in a town built atop the ashes of the lost city of sunrise. The second time, the darkness took root in a youth blinded by a thirst for knowledge and an endless sea and endless sky full of stars. And now that youth is here, in the foretold land scarred by metal and death, watching his older self about to kill a child so very different from yet so very much like himself.

Xeha watches himself clash with Sora, the boy made of all of the sky's beauty and hopes and none of it's emptiness. Xeha watches Sora fly backwards and land on the dusty soil. He struggles to rise as the moon does behind him, casting an eerie glow over his battered body and the keyblade he leans on for support. The oldest Xehanort closes in, once-bright gaze twisted into something vile. Riku and Kairi run towards them but Xeha can already see they can't cross the distance. They won't make it. This is the end-

Sora's fuzzy vision focuses on a glimmer of golden light. Stars reflected in his sky as a pair of arms surrounds him. "I'll make this right," Xeha says. A promise and a prayer. "So please, Sora, call me your friend too?"

The youngest Xehanort, brought into a time that is not his own to fulfill a role he does not want absorbs the strike. A keyblade that never belonged to him and never truly could pierces between his ribs and he sings blood and ruin and rebirth. He dies first, killed by his own idealism-turned-ambition. All the selves that come after follow in the blink of an eye.

Goodbye, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Goodbye, Xemnas, Seeker of Hearts. Goodbye, Xehanort, Seeker of War.

Goodbye, young one, Seeker of Knowledge to help the world. (Sora seems to be doing a much better job of that. At least this way, his goal is still realized.)

Sora remains, burdened with memories of that which never truly was. Face splattered with blood, eyes raining tears, Sora stretches his fingers to the heavens. "Yeah, Xeha. You're a good friend."


	2. Lullaby

It echoes in her head, every night, like a lullaby. A melody, achingly familiar, hummed by a little girl, even more so. Xion closes her eyes and presses her head to the hard pillow and it fills her head until she drowns but her lungs don't hurt at all.

As time goes on, there's more, first on the edges, then coming more into focus. The girl hums over the sounds of distant waves and the caught breath of her audience. They smell like salt. She smells like flowers. Xion can feel the warmth of the sun and a stranger's smile lulling her into sleep. Funny. It's almost like the stranger is smiling at her, but he's not. It's for the little girl.

Xion can't see anything though, save for the insides of her own eyelids. Not the girl nor the stranger, the sun nor the sea. She doesn't mind though. It's beautiful enough without the sight.

Then again, as it turns out, it's more beautiful with it. Xion's eyes fall close as Roxas holds her, begging her to stay. She can't. She hums the song as best she can as her synthetic lungs start to fail. The little girl hums along with her and--funny. That girl looks a lot like her. And that stranger, why, he isn't a stranger at all. He looks an awful lot like Roxas. 

"Sora," Xion's mind offers sluggishly, but they'll be together again in a few moments.

There's no harm in pretending that once upon a time, she got to stand there, young and free with her toes in the sand and the sun on her back and the ocean glittering beside her. There's no harm in pretending that Roxas was there, by her side as he's always been, listening rapt as if she were real enough to be worthy of that kind of attention.

And Xion drowns, not into the sea, but the sky, and neither her lungs nor her heart hurt at all.


	3. Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, forgot this was sitting in my google docs.

Roxas stares mutely.

Assassin. That's what Axel's Nobodies were called. That's what Axel was called, in the whispers that snaked around the Castle That Never Was. Axel killed people. 

Roxas wonders if Castle Oblivion looked the same, if it had the same slick white walls and mishmashed maze of stairs and ramps and elevators and uncomfortable furniture. He wonders how different the Axel he knew and the Axel that was sent on a mission were.

Does it matter?

When Roxas rose his keyblades against Riku - smug bastard he thinks fondly, but even now his heart beats faster, he can feel the oil risen from the slick asphalt in his veins - it was his choice. No one told him to. Axel didn't even want him too. But that's different...

Was it different with Sora? He chose to battle Sora for all he was and for all he was worth until Sora taught him he was worth more than he knew. Left alone, would Rep have challenged Riku anyway? 

Would he have won?

Would he have killed everyone in the castle to escape with Naminé?

Roxas shakes his head. That's a dark path and he walks in the light now, always bathed in the glow of sunset and without its shadows clinging to him.

"I'll find the answer," he says, because that's something he can do for himself now, as Sora once did for him.

"Lea," Roxas says that evening, and his head snaps up. Roxas doesn't call him Lea. Roxas didn't watch the sunset with Lea, eat sea salt ice cream with Lea, fight the Heartless with Lea. He did that with Axel. Lea didn't, doesn't kill people either. Axel did. Roxas's voice trembles. "How many people did Axel kill?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrepusculeChaos) if you want, I guess?


End file.
